Michael Draverhaven
Michael Draverhaven is a former college classmate and friend of Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Peter Venkman who was driven insane in an experiment gone wrong and forged a symbiotic alliance with a Ghost Legion. History Michael Draverhaven was born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio. He had lived with his father and mother at Madeline, near the Hopkins International Airport. Michael would often sit in his room when his parents got into fights about anything. Every half hour, a plane would fly over the Draverhaven home and the sound of the turbines would drown out their voices for a few seconds. Michael valued these moments greatly like they were magic. He never had an imaginary friends nor believed in the tooth fairy and the like. But somehow, he knew ghosts were real because he could almost sense them. Occasionally, he would even talk to them. Suffice to say, Michael was a fairly disturbed child. As he grew up, Michael became attracted to the field of the occult. At some point, Michael met and became friends with Ray Stantz. Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman only put up with him out of respect to Ray and for his collection of books on the occult. Michael gave a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide to Egon. In 1994, during graduate school, the four planned to tear a temporary hole in a dimensional barrier and collect some data about the spirit world utilizing a Vacuum Polarization Rings. Michael disagreed with Egon's suggestion to utilize a Babylonian geomatic formula and instead incorporated sacred Polynesian runes into the experiment. The rune's outer circle was meant to channel spiritual energy into the inner circle where it was stored. After Michael finished chanting, he signaled Ray to turn on the device. There was a fatal power build up in the device that led to an explosion. Michael went berserk and attacked Ray. Suddenly, the ghosts he could sense started talking back in a language of pure emotion. Michael was sent to Albany Psychological Corrections Facility but Egon thought he deserved to go to jail for trying to kill Ray. Madeline Draverhaven disowned her son. Michael spent a third of his life at the institution. Over the years, Michael came to understand the ghosts and they allegedly told him the secrets of the universe and the knowledge of the gods. Michael noticed how they shared stories about the Ghostbusters and their fear of how fast they caught their brethren. He also noticed ancient, powerful things were stirring out of the darkness and planning to strike at the Ghostbusters. Michael concluded the failed experiment changed him for the better. The ghosts gave him power. They entered into a symbiotic relationship. While Michael could control and coordinate them, the ghosts would enter into a puppet state. Together, they came up with a plan to take over the world and destroy the Ghostbusters. The ghosts would keep New York and Michael could remake the rest of the world as he saw fit. In 2004, six months after Gozer's defeat by the Ghostbusters, Draverhaven assaulted two guards, left them in comatose states, and escaped the mental institution. Michael sent the Subway Ghost to haunt a train and four others to attack the Manhattan First Bank, New York Trust, Albany National, and City Financial, all to study the Ghostbusters' tactics and weaknesses. The next day, Egon noted the room was full of Ectoplasmic Residue and newspaper clippings about the Ghostbusters. Ray, on his own, found Michael in a hangar at the John F. Kennedy International Airport. The other Ghostbusters triangulated Ray's cellphone signal and drove straight into the hangar. Ray broke free of his restraints and confronted Michael. During the one-on-one, scaffolding collapsed onto Michael and severed his link to the ghosts. A catatonic Michael was returned to Albany Correctional. Powers Michael has the power to sense, understand, communicate, and control ghosts. He could also take the Ectoplasm from ghosts and manipulate it as projectile weapons, coat objects, and form simple three-dimensional maps. Appearances 88MPH Studios *Legion #1 *Legion #2 *Legion #3 *Legion #4 Gallery MichaelDraverhaven.jpg|In Legion #2 MichaelDraverhaven02.jpg|In Legion #2 MichaelDraverhaven03.jpg|In 1994 MichaelDraverhaven04.jpg|In 1994 MichaelDraverhaven05.jpg|In 1994, attacking Ray MichaelDraverhaven06.jpg|In Legion 3 MichaelDraverhaven08.jpg|Manipulating Ectoplasm MichaelDraverhaven09.jpg|Using Ectoplasm as weapon MichaelDraverhaven10.jpg|In catatonic state MichaelDraverhaven11.jpg|In catatonic state Category:88 Characters